


By Degrees and Inches

by Daiako (Achrya)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, M/M, Oral Sex, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Daiako
Summary: Hyuuga liked to think he was good at his job. He was steady, clear headed, able to keep his temper in check most of the time, and fantastic, if not a bit bilgerant, under pressure according to his last evaluation. He never crossed any line he couldn’t cross back from, never let himself get in too deep.Not until now, not until the Seirin Crime Family and it’s founder, Kiyoshi Teppei.





	By Degrees and Inches

**Author's Note:**

> For a tumblr request. 
> 
> Hyuuga thinks of himself as Hyuuga, and not Junpei, because he likes to think he's left the civilian part of himself somewhere else, same and sound. ...that is not true, but he likes to think it.

Hyuuga liked to think he was good at his job. He was steady, clear headed, able to keep his temper in check most of the time, and fantastic, if not a bit bilgerant, under pressure according to his last evaluation. He didn’t crack, had never given himself up or compromised an investigation. He was a good cop, he hoped, even if he did shitty things to get the job done. But never too bad. He never crossed any line he couldn’t cross back from, never let himself get in too deep.

Not until now, not until the Seirin Crime Family and it’s founder, Kiyoshi Teppei.

He’d been in for nearly a year, started as a grunt on the street and slowly worked his way up through the ranks, skirting lines and turning people where he could, taking players off the board in other ways when he couldn’t. And then he’d, rather accidently, gotten himself noticed by the boss. That had never been his goal, he was just to infiltrate high enough to get access to things that would help them take the family apart but not to a point where he was *noticed*. It was harder to maintain cover when the really important eyes were on you.

Especially when those eyes wanted you to lead a smaller contingent and act as muscle. The kind of muscle that beat people to send messages, burnt down homes and terrorized to instill fear, ruled the lower men on the totem pole with an iron fist, and killed anyone who they refused to be controlled. He’d done his best to avoid it but, really, there was no avoiding the man in charge. Especially when he was as ‘interested’ in someone as Kiyoshi was in him, which was to say very. He claimed it was because he had something no one else did, the ability to push and pull people, to command loyalty without even trying.

Because he was steady. Dependable. Good under pressure. Didn’t crack.  

And also because Kiyoshi liked his ass, as he’d shamelessly stated more than once, smiling brightly the whole time. But then Kiyoshi smiled no matter what, be it while chasing Hyuuga down yet again or ordering a man’s throat to be slit. Even while doing it himself, forever the image of calm and caring while wrist deep in blood.

That was made him so frightening. So dangerous. He cared nothing about himself, only about Seirin and the people under them, and would go to any extremes in the name of that. He attacked the world with a single minded focus that anyone with an ounce of sanity would call frightening. And he’d wanted Hyuuga at his side, working with him and more  There hadn’t been any way to escape that, not unless he wanted run off and tank everything he’d worked for so far.

No, he’d decided to stay in, see it out, do whatever he needed to do. Live a double life like he’d never had before. To let things become...intimate, to cross lines in the name of digging in deep and taking out the very heart of Seirin.

Is what he’d told himself when everything had started but now...the problem was that he liked his team. He wasn’t going to say they were good people but he liked they. They got along, filled in the lonely gaps, made him laugh and rage and sigh and-

Sometimes he forgot himself. He was two people, had been before, but he was coming up for air less and less, stretching the time between checks. Slipping up.

And so Hyuuga was in too far, too deep.

There was a joke there, if he let there be, because if anyone was in deep it was Kiyoshi, big hands cradling his skull as he fucked his mouth. It was a messy thing, spit escaping the corners of his  stretched wide lips, trickling down over his chin and neck, throat invaded with every roll of Kiyoshi’s hips, wet squelching and strained breathing. This wasn’t his area of expertise and Kiyoshi was not a small man by any means, he couldn’t take it all like this, no matter how wide he opened his mouth and relaxed his jaw to let Kiyoshi have his way but...but he didn’t hate it.

Or maybe he did.

It was becoming increasingly hard to tell one way or the other where he stood on anything

The feel of Kiyoshi twitching on his tongue, the taste of salt and skin and bitterness in the back of his throat, the heat in Kiyoshi’s eyes as he peered down at him and the almost gentle way his thumbs swept over his skin and fingers molded against his skull; it all jumbled together to become something that made him boil on the inside.

Made him mumble out an almost drunken “Fuck me” when Kiyoshi drug his head up and popped free from his mouth. He burned under the lazy grin he was met with but was quick to comply when he was told to get up, to straddle Kiyoshi, and "Get to work then."

If anyone asked he’d say it was for the job, the way he kissed the man and ground down on his cock, vibrating and playing st being desperate. It was to better play the part, to drag Kiyoshi deeper into his act, and hopefully not the other way around.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me coming back and probably adding more backstory and the other characters to this sometime, because someone suggested that Kiyoshi knows Hyuuga is undercover, or at least suspects, and that's why he's decided to keep him close. 
> 
> Also Kuroko and Kagami as a assassin duo. The stealth and the muscle of Seirin.


End file.
